


Caught in the act

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Caught, Couch Sex, Embarrassment, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Che cosa vuoi che succeda?”“Koki torna, ti vede, ci uccide. Fine della storia.”
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri, Taguchi Junnosuke/Tanaka Koki





	Caught in the act

**_~ Caught in the act ~_ **

Juri era nervoso. Molto più di quanto non avrebbe dovuto esserlo alla prospettiva di passare un’intera serata con il proprio ragazzo. Il giusto, dato che quella serata l’avrebbero passata a casa di Koki.

Taiga aveva portato con sé il DVD di un film horror, dicendo che era da qualche tempo che aveva voglia di vederlo ma che non gli andava di farlo da solo, e Juri aveva accettato di buon grado quel piano per passare la serata.

All’inizio aveva pensato che potesse essere una buona idea quella di mascherare la propria ansia come qualcosa dovuta al film in sé, fino a che non aveva cominciato ad inquietarsi sul serio, facendosi sempre più vicino all’altro, fino a che quasi istintivamente non aveva lasciato scivolare il braccio intorno al suo, stringendolo.

Con la coda dell’occhio aveva visto Taiga sorridere, prima di voltarsi verso di lui con aria di scherno.

“Hai davvero paura o è solo una scusa per avvicinarti?” lo prese in giro, sottraendo il braccio alla sua presa e mettendolo invece intorno alle spalle del più piccolo, attirandolo maggiormente contro di sé e lasciandolo poggiare la testa contro il suo petto.

Juri fece una smorfia, indeciso su quale risposta fosse quella che avrebbe lasciato più intatta la propria dignità, ma alla fine scrollò le spalle.

“Tutt’è due. Non è che sia un film rilassante, sai?”

Taiga scoppiò apertamente a ridere questa volta, accarezzandogli lentamente il braccio.

“Non sapevo che ti spaventasse questo genere di film. A saperlo prima” sorrise. “Ne avrei scelto uno peggiore.” lo provocò, tenendolo fermo mentre l’altro cercava di divincolarsi, come per protesta. “Oh, andiamo, scherzavo! Ma non puoi biasimarmi per il fatto che mi piace avere il mio ragazzo che mi si avvicina in questo modo, no?” gli chiese, e Juri smise di ribellarsi, ridacchiando a sua volta e alzando la testa verso di lui, aspettando che l’altro si chinasse per andargli incontro.

Fu un bacio lento, e Juri schiuse presto e labbra alla ricerca della lingua del più grande e del suo sapore, cedendo sempre di più al proprio istinto e dimenticare il principale motivo del proprio nervosismo.

E quando in effetti gli tornò in mente si separò da lui, tornando a sedere composto sul divano sotto lo sguardo confuso del più grande.

Se anche aveva sperato che il suo comportamento passasse inosservato, Taiga non gli diede scampo.

Prese il telecomando dal tavolino di fronte al divano, mettendo in pausa il film e guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Cosa ti prende?” gli chiese, confuso, mentre il più piccolo alzava le spalle e si mordeva un labbro, cercando velocemente una risposta alla sua domanda, sospirando quando non la trovò.

“Sono un po’ nervoso. Cerca di capirmi, non è che io non volessi...” arrossì, incrociando le braccia sul petto a disagio. “Non vorrei che tornasse Koki, tutto qui.” si risolse a dirgli alla fine, sbuffando.

Taiga gli sorrise, perdendo qualsiasi preoccupazione per il comportamento del fidanzato, e si mise in ginocchio sul divano, di fronte a lui.

“Oh, andiamo... lo sapeva che ero qui. Mi ha visto. Mi ha anche chiesto che film avessimo intenzione di guardare.” gli fece notare.

“Lo so.” rispose Juri, nascondendo il volto fra le ginocchia.

“E poi è uscito con Junno, e sono passate solo un paio d’ore, non credo che ritorneranno tanto presto, no?”

“So anche questo.”

Taiga sospirò teatralmente, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Poi lentamente lasciò scivolare una mano sul ginocchio del più piccolo, costringendolo a schiudere le gambe e risalendo verso il cavallo dei pantaloni.

“Quindi se io facessi così sarebbe un problema?” chiese, per vedere subito Juri scostarsi al suo tocco e lanciargli un’occhiataccia.

“Non sei divertente, Taiga.” lo riprese, dandogli un colpo sulla mano.

Il più grande scoppiò a ridere, ma non diede cenno di volersi spostare, o di voler comunque rinunciare ai propri intenti.

“Andiamo, Ju...” gli disse, cercando di suonare allettante. “Che cosa vuoi che succeda?” tornò ad accarezzargli una gamba, avanzando poi verso di lui e sistemandosi fra di esse, portando il proprio viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

“Koki torna, ti vede, ci uccide. Fine della storia.” spiegò, pratico, ma teneva gli occhi fissi in quelli del più grande, senza trovare le forze di respingerlo quando questi lo baciò, portando invece le braccia dietro la sua schiena, stringendolo contro di sé e riprendendo laddove si era interrotto, non riuscendo a farsi bastare il pensiero del fratello per privarsene.

Taiga sorrise vittorioso contro le sue labbra, lasciando che la mano libera si spostasse sotto la maglietta del più piccolo, risalendo ad accarezzargli la pelle nuda, sentendolo gemere piano contro la sua bocca ogni qualvolta che la mano di Taiga si faceva più decisa.

“Taiga, davvero...” provò ancora a protestare quando si separarono, ma l’altro non parve minimamente intenzionato a starlo a sentire.

Si lasciò scivolare sul divano, alzandogli la maglietta e prendendo a baciarlo sul petto, sfilandogli l’indumento e afferrandolo per i fianchi, tirandolo verso di sé.

Juri fremette mentre la bocca del più grande si avventurava sempre più verso il basso, andando incontro alle mani che lo stavano lentamente liberando anche dei pantaloni.

Quando passò per una prima volta la lingua sul suo sesso si morse un labbro, non riuscendo ad impedire che i suoi fianchi avessero uno spasmo e si muovessero per andare incontro alla sua bocca.

Taiga lo prese per quello che era, e cioè un segno che volevano esattamente la stessa cosa in quel momento, e dopo aver alzato lo sguardo per lanciargli un sorriso malizioso tornò all’opera, lasciando che la propria lingua si muovesse per tutta la lunghezza, prima di risalire e avvolgere solo la punta fra le labbra, suggendo lentamente.

Juri trovò il coraggio di aprire gli occhi, a quel punto, e vederlo in quel modo, con la bocca su di lui, concentrato per fargli perdere il controllo più di quanto non avesse già fatto, lo eccitò al punto da dimenticare del pericolo costante di Koki, che ancora poteva tornare da un momento all’altro.

Lo sapeva, sapeva che andare a Tokyo dal fratello non sarebbe stata una buona idea, che ancora peggio era quella di invitare Taiga a fargli compagnia quella sera, ma adesso non riusciva più a pensare a quanto sbagliato fosse tutto quello, solo al fidanzato che lo stava velocemente portando al suo limite di sopportazione.

Lo vide nel frattempo portare una mano oltre i propri pantaloni e sul proprio sesso, muovendola allo stesso ritmo della bocca sul più piccolo, e fu a quel punto che Juri si lasciò completamente andare, muovendo i fianchi incontro alla lingua di Taiga quando questi glielo lasciò fare, portandosi una mano alla bocca e mordendola forte mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo nella sua bocca, lasciandosi poi andare sfiancato contro il divano, il respiro pesante e gli occhi ancora chiusi.

Taiga si rialzò leggermente, schiarendo la gola per costringerlo a guardarlo, e quando Juri lo fece comprese immediatamente che cosa l’altro volesse.

“Credevo avessi fatto da te.” commentò, alzando un sopracciglio in una chiara provocazione.

“E rovinare così il divano di tuo fratello, che ci avrebbe fatti fuori entrambi? Non avrei mai osato fare una cosa del genere.” scherzò, sistemandosi poi all’altro capo del divano e facendogli cenno di raggiungerlo. “Sii gentile, Juri. Non è educato non restituire il favore, ti pare?”

Juri finse di non volerlo accontentare solo per qualche secondo, prima di cedere.

Provava ancora una leggera ansia, e non nascondeva che avrebbe voluto farla finita il prima possibile, tornare a guardare il film e farsi trovare da Koki placidamente seduti sul divano con gli occhi puntati sulla televisione.

A tre metri di distanza l’uno dall’altro, se era possibile.

Si prese tuttavia del tempo per provocarlo, accarezzandolo lentamente prima di avvicinare la bocca alle dita, replicando gli stessi identici movimenti dell’altro su di lui prima di prenderlo del tutto fra le sue labbra, fino a dove riusciva, avvolgendo le dita alla base e muovendo velocemente la lingua, dandogli poi agio di spingersi come meglio credeva contro di lui.

Oramai lo conosceva bene abbastanza e conosceva le sue reazioni da sapere che era sul punto di raggiungere l’orgasmo, e rilassò allora i muscoli della gola, rimanendo fermo a lasciarlo muovere.

Non sapeva quanto fosse passato, né avrebbe saputo spiegare bene in che tempi fosse accaduto tutto, ma sentì un grido disgustato alle sue spalle che lo fece rialzare di scatto, mentre Taiga gemeva di disappunto e poi si affrettava a rivestirsi, fissando un punto alle spalle del fidanzato. 

Juri rimase immobile, serrando gli occhi e facendo una smorfia.

Non aveva la minima intenzione di voltarsi. Sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto una volta che avesse trovato il coraggio di farlo, sapeva cosa c’era ad attenderlo, e sapeva che non si sentiva mentalmente preparato ad affrontarlo.

Quando aprì gli occhi vide Taiga congelato al suo posto sul divano, un’espressione colpevole in volto, e solo allora ebbe il coraggio di guardare il fratello.

Koki era fermo sulla soglia della porta con gli occhi sbarrati ed un’aria pressoché furiosa.

Junno dal canto suo, dietro di lui, ridacchiava come se trovasse la cosa particolarmente divertente.

“Onii-chan” lo precedette, prima che il più grande potesse iniziare a sbraitargli contro. “Mi dispiace, io non so che cosa mi sia preso, io...”

La sua voce, che andava affievolendosi sempre di più, si spense del tutto ma mano che continuava a guardare il fratello negli occhi.

Koki non sembrava avere la minima intenzione di gridare. Né di fare loro del male, né di reagire in alcun modo.

“Kyomoto-kun.” furono le sue prime parole, sibilate. “Vorresti essere così cortese da alzarti dal _mio_ divano?” gli chiese, incrociando le braccia sul petto, mentre Taiga si alzava con uno scatto repentino, fissando poi lo sguardo sul pavimento. “Bene. Adesso credo che andrò a fare una doccia. Quando tornerò tu non sarai più in questa stanza, d’accordo?”

“Ma onii-chan...” tentò di protestare Juri, subito interrotto dal fidanzato.

“Lascia stare, Juri.” mormorò.

“Già, Juri. È meglio se lasci stare.” corroborò Koki, scuotendo poi la testa e facendo come per avviarsi verso la sua stanza, prima di voltarsi verso Junno. “E tu non ridere.” bofonchiò. “Domani mi dovrai accompagnare a comprare un divano nuovo.”

Taguchi non parve nemmeno averlo ascoltato. Continuava a fissare i due ragazzi fermi in mezzo alla stanza, e sembrava ancora particolarmente divertito dalla situazione.

Juri scrollò le spalle in direzione di Taiga, il quale non poté che sospirare.

“Sarà meglio che vada adesso, prima che cambi idea e torni qui per farmi fuori.” disse, melodrammatico, recuperando il film dal lettore DVD e salutando poi impacciato il fidanzato con un veloce bacio sulle labbra. “Ti chiamo quando arrivo a casa.” promise.

“Okay.” rispose rassegnato Juri, accompagnandolo alla porta e tornando poi in salotto, dove Junno si era seduto sul divano, apparentemente attendendo che Koki uscisse dalla doccia.

“Non te la prendere!” gli disse con un sorriso. “Probabilmente si è solo irritato per aver trovato il divano già occupato.” scherzò.

Juri gemette, lasciandosi andare insieme a lui sul divano e scuotendo la testa.

“Ma perché, perché deve sempre...” cominciò, vedendo poi il più grande alzare un sopracciglio in sua direzione. Sbuffò, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Lo so, d’accordo. Questa volta ha ragione.”

Si alzò di nuovo in piedi, irrequieto.

“Sai che quando siete arrabbiati avete la stessa identica espressione?” gli disse Junno, che ancora non aveva smesso di sorridere, e Juri finse di ignorare quel suo commento, per quanto lo avesse infastidito.

“Buonanotte.” disse solo, con tono neutro, dirigendosi poi verso la sua stanza.

Non voleva che il fratello trovasse nemmeno lui lì quando fosse tornato. Non avrebbe sopportato né le sue lamentele né le sue rimostranze.

E poi, se voleva davvero avere il divano tutto per sé, che lui e Junno se lo tenessero.

A lui ormai non serviva più a un bel niente. 


End file.
